pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family in Adventures of Las Vegas Style)
Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family in Adventures of Las Vegas' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Sister Mink (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Plumpty (Moshi Monsters) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Dodo (Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies: Porky in Wackyland/Dough for the Dodo) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family in Adventures of Las Vegas Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family in Adventures of Las Vegas Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family in Adventures of Las Vegas Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family in Adventures of Las Vegas Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family in Adventures of Las Vegas Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family in Adventures of Las Vegas Style) - Stewie Griffin My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family in Adventures of Las Vegas Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family in Adventures of Las Vegas Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family in Adventures of Las Vegas Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust FGuy Stewie Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family in Adventures of Las Vegas Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG